Continent of Atlantaea (Civiliations: The Dawn Map Game)
The Continent of Atlantaea is a moderately sized landmass generally considered to be a continent, located in the middle of the Altaean Ocean. Definition The Continent of Atlantaea gets its name from one of the chief gods of two similar but separate civilizations. The Kingdoms of Anatoray and Alsache. The two kingdoms generally believed to be of the same descent of Tribes from the mainland, used their religion to establish names for the Landmass they lived on. The name itself developed over a period of Years after the Altaic Tribal diaspora in which multiple tribal languages developed separately. With limited contact between these tribes it was generally established between the two most similar tribes, Anatorayan, and Alsacian, that the continent name should be named after their chief god Atlantaea. History The Continent of Atlantaea is home to many native peoples, most notably the Altaics (Nordic) Tytons (Celts) and the Martics (Anglos) who are all for the most part from various sections of the continent. Most Notably the Altaics and Martics who developed much earlier than the Tytons were major tribal societies and confederations before many other tribes across the continent had even begun using tools. However, a series of unexplained events, more than likely disease, infighting or a natural disaster caused a diaspora around the same time for both the Altaics and Martics. The Altaics moved south towards islands and away from the mainland itself, while the Martics developed on a mainland river following a widely considered major tribal war in which one went north and one went south. The Altaics a culture of Blond haired, blue eyes peoples developed along the Materra river near an inlet and very strategic center of development for the cultures. Following either infighting, a natural disaster, or just disease ended up causing a diaspora through the various Altaic Tribal confederations. The Legends of the Altaic peoples mention a large scale plague which caused it and split the great tribes in three, with major factions all going their separate directions. The Khmer Tribes to the north, the Anatorayan Tribes, and the Alsachian Tribes. While legends they are generally believed to be over exaggerated but generally true with these legends describing great ships being built to sail to the islands now called home by the Anatorayans and Alsachian tribes. Considering their current major cities are located on islands these are generally believed to be somewhat true but turned into myth out of the sake of misunderstanding. The Martics themselves were established in much the same way further along the eastern river of Altero off the southern coast of Atlantaea. Their culture developed rapidly to the point of kingdoms and expanded especially heavily up and down the river creating a thriving river kingdom, with a population nearing half a million. When a volcano near the northern part of the river erupted it spelled the doom for much of the Martic kingdom. The survivors numbering about 70,000 in the south continued to develop without their central city and refused to travel north for quite awhile. With the Narviti Hierarchy developing as the successor state and its king going on an aggressive restoration program to maintain the kingdom for years to come and ensure its survival. The Tytons themselves are a recent collection of tribes with only some shared gods, and the fact they look alike. The Larition River tribes are not very well known and their culture remains near nomadicly primitive. However, their recent emergence to dominate a certain portion of the river as well as their ruthlessness in doing this, has given them a name across the river and surrounding areas. Category:Civilizations: The Dawn (Map Game)